leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira "Snoopaloo" Zankor
Birth Name: Mira Common Names: Snoopaloo, Snoops, Airhead, Butterfingers Title: Summoner, Captain Gender and Race: Female, Human Age: 22 Profession: '''Summoner, Library Security Captain '''Affiliations: Ionia and Bilgewater Background Originally born in Ionia, Mira was a youth fascinated with adventure. This of course led to a long series of misadventures in her village and the mountains surronding the village. Frustrated with her antics and desiring to focus that energy, her parents and the Elder of her village had her study under a local master, rumored to be a retired Kinkou Ninja. Her training was constant and brutal. Her master pushed Mira's physical limits each and every day until at last he could no longer improve her. At the age of 14 she had surpassed her master. This attracted the notice of the Kinkou of course and she was quickly ordered to attend the Kinkou temple and train as one of its Ninja. Realizing she would never be able to go on the many adventures she dreamed of if she complied, Mira used her skills to sneak aboard a ship bound for Bilgewater, gambling that if the crew arrived at port she could leverage her way into being able to stay at the notorious city state instead of being forced back home to serve as a Kinkou Ninja. The trip was long and the seas unusually turbulent but she succeded in evading the crews detection. As she snuck off the boat and onto the docks of her new home she took in the great many sights and sounds around her. Many beyond the wildest dreams of her childhood, her heart singing at realizing her dream. There at the docks she met a young man awaiting the shipment what was aboard the very ship she sneaked aboard. Mistaking her for a crew hand he had her assist him bringing the cargo in. As they returned to the docks after taking the last of the load to the library the young man worked in, the boat that Mira came from Ionia on set sail. While the girl could only watch in nervous excitement at the departure of the vessel she had 'escaped' her former destiny, the young man turned to her with a stoic expression and offered to get her a job at the library being as she missed her boat. Several years later, she climbed to the top of her chosen profession, protecting that which was in the library and the man who had introduced her to the many sights and sounds of her new home. A few months after a rarely emotional proposal from the man who had helped her on that dock so long ago, Mira married Zankor Ryloth. When he applied to join the Institute she followed him, both of them being accepted and celebrating their honeymoon at the Institute of War, before returning back to Bilgewater to continue their duties outside of the League of Legends. Appearance Is of a rather average height of 5'7 and a moderately well muscled build. Her blonde hair and cheery smile are the first things people notice about her usually, followed closely by her shining blue eyes. Typically dressed in apparel traditionally worn by married women in Ionia, even on duty, Mira has no issue fighting regardless. Skills and Preferences Due to her unique childhood, Mira has a great proficiency in many techniques and skills still employed by the Kinkou Ninja to this day. That, coupled with her seemingly endless endurance has lead to her being a terror on the battlefield despite her lack luster magical aptitude. Her general 'happy go lucky' attitude has led to her being largely seen as an airhead with her occasional clumsiness only reinforcing this misconception. She often times is deployed on missions with her husband due to their rather powerful synergy. Consequently it is noted that she seems to have developed a dependence on his support, often finding her full potential hard to make use of or simply losing interest in a conflict altogether. Category:Human